<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fireflies by bbybbyowo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017199">Fireflies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybbyowo/pseuds/bbybbyowo'>bbybbyowo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybbyowo/pseuds/bbybbyowo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Astumu meets someone during his jog.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fireflies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One shot.<br/>For Liann1009 in twitter.<br/>Hope you guys like it, short but sweet 🥺😘</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu staring at his ceiling. <br/>
Tossing and turning on his bed. <br/>
He wouldn't think straight. <br/>
He can only think about the small player from Karasuno. </p><p>His hair. <br/>
His eyes. <br/>
His skin. </p><p>Swallowing hard, Atsumu, trying to think about something else. </p><p>Sighing. <br/>
Atsumu gets up from his bed and decides to take a walk. </p><p>Grabbing a pair of shorts, running shoes and a baggy hoodie. <br/>
He tiptoes out of his bedroom, trying to not to wake his twin. </p><p>Opening the sliding door and welcoming the cold breeze. </p><p>Pulling the tongue of his rubber shoes. <br/>
He starts to jog, as he places his earphones. </p><p>He can feel the cold breeze on his face and legs as he catches up with the pace. <br/>
Suddenly hits something or someone; closing his eyes from the impact. </p><p>When he opens his eyes. <br/>
He finds familiar orange hair and a small figure, fireflies surrounding him. </p><p>"Hinata Shoyou." his mouth forms the smaller boy's name. </p><p>"Miya Atsumu." The smaller boy's mouth said his name, making Atsumu blush. </p><p>He knows my name. Atsumu thinking to himself as he removes his earphones. </p><p>"What are you doing out this late?" Both of them said in sync. Both awkwardly laugh then silence. </p><p>"Why are you out? Didn't you have a fever?" Atsumu asks. </p><p>"I did.This is my last jog in Japan." Hinata smiles. </p><p>Last. Astumu can feel his heart sinks into his stomach. </p><p>"Where are you going?" Atsumu asks. <br/>
"Rio. I am kind of scared and excited." Hinata said as he fixes his rubber shoes;pulling the tongues against his heel. <br/>
"Why? He murmured himself. <br/>
 To be better. " Hinata smiles brightly as the fireflies surrounds them. Hinata grabs Astumu as they jog together till the sunrise. </p><p>Astumu can taste the bitterness in his mouth as he watches. Hinata walks into the airport. He can feel eyes filling with tears. </p><p>Its been three years since he left for Rio. <br/>
Astumu would always jog to their spot late night. </p><p>It was December. <br/>
The weather was cold and cruel. <br/>
He jog to the park where they watched the sunrise. It was six pm, he saw a familiar figure. Fireflies surrounding them. </p><p>Astumu ran faster and jumping over a trashcan. Cupping the familiar face and kiss them. </p><p>"Welcome back, Shoyou." Atsumu said as kissing him again. Hinata Shoyou smiles. <br/>
"Thanks, good to be back." Hinata said as he kisses Atsumu back as fireflies surronds them in the night sky.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>